Sizzling Silk
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: Thirteen suggests a very suggestive proposition to Cameron which involves a certain Gregory House. House/Cameron/Thirteen Rated M, please review!
1. The Proposition

**Sizzling Silk**

Rated M

Summary: Thirteen persuades Cameron into something that she knows she wants. Therefore, there isn't a lot of persuation involved. House/Cameron/Thirteen

A/N: I'm surprised no one has done something like this yet, at least I don't think anyone has. Well, enjoy!

"No," Cameron's eyes darted to Thirteen's. Her mouth was slightly agape from the surprise of the question just asked by the brunette doctor.

"You _can't_ say you've never thought of it." Thirteen cooed with a wicked grin. Cameron shifted in their bed uncomfortably.

"Well, maybe I've thought of it, but I would never act on it." Cameron replied. She crawled to the top of the bed where Thirteen was lying, under the covers. The brunette was resting on one elbow with her head resting in her hand. She was fingering their silk sheets with the other hand. The sheets were expensive, and a luxury that the doctor's agreed that they didn't need, but somehow it ended up in their bed between the comforter and the mattress cover.

Cameron took the covers and silk sheets and pulled them over herself. She snuggled deeply into the bed, sinking into the warmth and comfort. Thirteen looked at her curiously, her lips curving into a assuming smirk.

"Could i just ask him?" Thirteen asked as she trailed her long delicate fingers the silk material, her eyes never leaving Cameron's.

"Remy." Cameron poked her head out of the blanket. Her eyes were trying hard to stay stern. "What are you going to say? Oh hey House, would you like to sleep with me and Cameron at the same time?" She raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"I might add a little more pizazz, but yes, basically that is what I would say." Thirteen replied with a slight chuckle.

"Not funny." Cameron turned away from her girlfriend and tried to shut her eyes for the night.

"Oh come on, Allie cat!" Thirteen said, using one of Cameron's most hated pet names. Cameron grunted in distain. Thirteen smiled. "Allie cat, Allie cat, Allie cat, Allie ca-" Cameron lifted her hand to Thirteen's mouth to stop the torture. It might of been the total exhaustion of being so near to sleep, or the unwanted desire to give in, that made Cameron say these words, but either way they were out in the open.

"If we're gonna do this, I'm coming with you to talk to him."

**Please Review! Next chaper up soon!**


	2. Dinner Invitation

**Sizzling Silk**

**Chapter 2**

"Remy," Cameron reached out for Thirteen's arm. They were outside House's office. It was around 8 o'clock at night and had been a long day. Most of the people who usually roam the halls were at home, leaving the diagnostics wing pretty silent.

"Just go along with me. Trust me, he won't say no." Thirteen smirked and opened the clear door. Cameron wanted to say that it wasn't him saying no that she was nervous about, it was the exact opposite. House's office was dark but warm because of the one lamp that illuminated his desk and the surrouding area. House was sitting, looking through a file that Cuddy had given him. He looked up when he saw the two women enter his office.

"This better be important," House said as he leaned back in his chair. Thirteen flashed him a look with her feline like eyes.

"Do you want to eat dinner with us tonight?" Thirteen asked him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Kinda late," House said suspiciously. He glanced at the two women. Cameron was staring at a spot on the floor, and only looked up to meet his gaze when she realized he was staring. Thirteen's fierce eyes bore into him, but House wasn't intimidated. He was intrigued.

"Yea," Thirteen agreed. "But we're really hungry, and we wouldn't hate your company." She spun his famous black and red ball on his desk.

House rubbed his bum leg and stood up. He grabbed his ball and took it from the brunette's grasp. "Only Cameron gets to touch my ball." Cameron grunted out a slight chuckle.

Thirteen smirked. "Are you coming or not?" Cameron took a small step forward, gaining a lttile burst of confidence.

"Your apartment?" House asked, weighing his words heavily. Cameron let out a small breath she'd been holding in. Thirteen nodded slowly.

"I'm making Thai." The brunette answered. House nodded. "Meet you there." Thirteen said then she started walking out of House's office with Cameron close behind. House watched the two leave. He resisted the urge to scratch his head in confusion.

House was aware that the two female doctors had been seeing each other for the past few months. It was more than he could have wished for.

As he was walking out to his motorcycle, he couldn't help but wonder what possessed them to invite him to dinner. He wasn't a person that people would ordinarily want to spend their evenings with. House strapped on his red helmet and put his cane in his handmade holster. He slung his leg over the side of the motorcycle and revved the engine. Then, House started driving to Thirteen's place.


End file.
